already gone
by sam and dean crazy ass wench
Summary: alexis has been friends with the winchester boys for year but has been in a coma for a year join her as she help the winchester boys


Already gone

as alexis lay in a slumber sleep for over a year in the hospital after being used as a meat puppet for a high class demon. the doctors gave up hope that she was ever going to wake up .but that never stopped dean or sam visiting her in the hospital even though the apocalypse had started.

2 days later

After sam and dean sat in the bar after their latest hunt which was close to bobbys home town of Sioux falls they were researching for the next hunt dean phone rang he looked at the id it was bobby.

Hi bobby what up said boy i hope your sitting down as bobby explained to dean what was going on .sam could see dean face light up .as dean hung up the phone he downed his drink come on Sammy we need to get to the hospital said dean .as dean walked off sam ran after him .dean what the hell is going on said sam .she awake alexis is back to the to the land of the living .

As they arrived at the hospital sam couldn't wait to see her even when they were younger sam and alexis were always joined at the hip everyone used to always think that those two would get married some day .

As they walked in the door of her room a walked over to the bed alexis walked out of the bathroom .please tell me you guys brought me coffee they turned around dean and sam ran over to her a pulled her into a Winchester sandwich guys wow as much as i want to have a threesome with you now i don't think i will be able to handle it right now laughed alexis.

Well i see you humour is still intact smirked dean . i still cant believe you awake said sam

Ahh sam you know it takes a lot more than a demon to kill me. So how are you feeling asked sam

I feel great only for the fact i had to share a room with her over there as alexis walked over to the curtain and pulled it over so they could have a bit of privacy.

So guys please tell me you getting me the hell out of this dam hospital yeah as soon as the doc gives you the all clear said dean.

Well it your lucky day the doc said i could leave please tell me guys brought some clothes for me to wear said alexis

Ahh about that said dean we kinda of forgot but how about we go shopping to get you some new clothes

Alexis smiled this is going to be fun .but what am i going to wear till than dean .leave it to me as dean walked out to get alexis some clothes .

Her and sam where left in the room as alexis walked over to sam and sat down beside him

Sam looked at her i missed you so much lexi i missed you too as she reached up and put her hands on his face he leaned into her touch he missed how she was always there for him when he screwed up or had a fight with dean he had been so lost without her for the past year.

Alexis could see that there was something was wrong sam

Sam what going on you seem to have a lot on your mind . it all my fault lexi so much has happened since you been in a coma and it been my fault i should have listened to you and dean about ruby said sam.

You listen to me Samuel Winchester lexi only ever called him that when she was mad . none of this is your fault said lexi. it is I started the apocalypse dean dosent trust me and i wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again said sam just than lexi got off the bed and stood in front of sam and slapped him across the face what the hell was that for lexi .so what if you started the apocalypse sam we will figure a way out of this as we always do said lexi

Just than dean arrived in with a nurses uniform alexis rolled her eyes do i even ask how you got this as she took the uniform of dean . so what do you say alexis we get the hell out of here said dean

You just read my mind . as alexis walked into the bathroom she knew she had limited time with sam and dean she needed the brothers back on track before her time was up .

**An/i had this idea in my head for long time so i decided to post it hope everyone enjoys reading it . please read and review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
